My Wife is a Witch
by Apple of Shinigami
Summary: No summary.
1. Chapter 1

Atsuko Kagari is just an average girl, err, woman. She's got burgundy locks, crimson eyes that always seems to gleam in joy, her average height of only 165 cm, her fondness in sweets, her fondness in animals...Yup, she's pretty much normal.

Her preference wasn't actually a problem, telling herself that she'd go on with whoever she falls in love with. Her friends' expression about that were not out of the ordinary, shrugging their shoulder before inviting her to drink some booze. She took up education and her college days were, in short, fun, stressful. Hard. Hell. But she managed, of course, through sheer determination and hard work, Atsuko Kagari graduated. She's finally a teacher.

It has always been a dream for her to teach kids in the kindergarten. She thinks, thought, it would be fun. I mean, what more could she ask for when cute and adorable children listens at her attentively with their kid voices and giggles?

Nope.

As much as she likes kids, these kids are little demons. From tugging on her hair, pranking, crying... she groaned. She likes, no, loves kids. She really do. But right now, standing in front of a bawling four year old, she's rethinking her life choices.

' _Is this what being a parent feels like?'_

It was at first glance that made Akko's breath hitch. It was a normal after work session of hers to visit Lotte Jansson's, her friend from college, cafe with Sucy Manbavaran, another friend of hers, helping out for a part time job. Greeting at her Finnish friend then ordering her usual and thanking her friend, she turned around and immediately her crimson eyes instantly locks on to the woman not too far away from the counter.

Nothing out of the ordinary, really, just a plain ol' girl sitting in the corner, a cup of tea steaming beside her, intense but soft blue eyes that skimmed expertly through the sentences of the book she's reading, tucking a stay hair behind her ear, and giving a small huff of annoyance every time she did so. Needless to say, Atsuko was immediately starstruck at the blonde having an unusual hair combination of platinum blonde an mint green streaks, that looked so soft.

One sentence could only formed in Akko's head.

"Fuck." She breathed.

According to Lotte, the mysterious woman had been coming in her cafe for quite sometime now. Strictly ordering a cup, no, a pot of tea and staying for long periods of time in the same place, and sometimes she would order an unsweetened cake, which was mind you rarely. But seriously? An unsweetened cake? Who does that?

Akko asked Lotte and Sucy what her name was, and was disappointed that her friends didn't know.

Alright. It's alright. She's just going to walk up to her and ask what her name was. Which was slightly creepy, now that she thinks about it. Change of plans, walk up to her, strike a conversation, _then_ ask her name... Wait, isn't it the other way around? How about, introduce herself, making the other party introduce herself and then strike a conversation.

She nearly died of embarrassment. Apparently, walking up to the woman was a lot harder than she thought. She could feel Sucy smirking and snickering at her attempt in walking right up without tumbling for numerous times. The crimson eyed woman breathed in and out, trying to calm her nerves, and as soon as she was in front of the blonde, her presence seemed to have garner the attention of the mysterious person, causing her to look up from her book and lock her gaze with Atsuko's crimson's.

It was not bad actually.

It was horrendous.

Those electrifying blue eyes, apparently, has the power to make her a stuttering mess. So instead of sounding smooth, she sounded like a complete idiot, standing there like an idiot, and just being an idi-

"Yes?" The woman spoke, causing whatever words that was struggling to form inside the burgundy haired woman, melt yet again.

Oh, man.

She's an idiot.

Well, at least she managed to blurt out, uhm, ask for her name. The woman in turn ask why she needed to know, then Akko turned into a babbling mess, blushing madly as she tried formulating her sentence, saying all kinds of excuses. She wanted to run away from the situation.

The woman giggled slightly. The sound caused the teacher to freeze up, sending down shiver through her spine. What a lovely sound.

"I'm sorry if that came out like an interrogation, but the name's Diana. Diana Cavendish." She smiled.

Diana.

Diana.

Diaaaaaannnaaa~

Diana Cavendish. The way it rolls out her tongue was absolutely smooth. Wow, how could she have such a perfect name?

Akko felt her heart jump in delight, scratched that, she nearly jumped, well she did, but it looked like a jolt of surprise. "A-Atsuko!" She shouted, causing Diana to look at her, surprised. She wanted to bash her head for the sudden outburst.

Then another giggle. Oh god, that heavenly sound again.

"Nice to meet you, Atusko."

After their introduction, Akko constantly visits Lotte, well, more like Diana. Sucy was all too happy tease her friend about her big fat crush on the blue eyed woman, which was of course resulted to the crimson eyed woman to give her an extremely annoyed and embarrassed look.

Diana and Akko quickly became friends, chatting almost everyday... Actually, they chatted everyday. She learned that Diana was a doctor on leave, she likes tea, no surprises there, she wasn't fond of sweets, thus the unsweetened cake, she's also apparently the head of something.

She is interesting. Diana is.

Atsuko was nervous, she's been friends with Diana for two years now, so she thinks it was the right time to ask her friend out on a date. Lotte, being the good friend she was, give her all the encouragement she needed, while Sucy...is an ass as always. But it was her way of encouraging her, it was weird, but it was nice.

Diana beamed at the sight of her walking towards her direction, immediately closing the book and settling it on her lap, she greeted the woman with a smile. Something was amiss from Akko's behavior though, she was more fidgety and was always avoiding her gaze.

Atsuko pulled out a chair beside the blue eyed woman, looked straight through Diana's eyes and asked her out on a date. At first, she was scared of rejection, what would happen if Diana would to turn her down? Wait, what will she do **if she turn her down?!**

Oh boy.

She didn't think this through.

She felt nimble fingers touched her hand slowly, before it was engulfed with Diana's soft gentle hands. Akko was starstruck as she watched Diana give her one of those soft smiles she loved so much and uttered those delightful words.

"I would love to."

Their first date is special, well, in a way. It mainly consisted of them walking around the park, eating out, watching a movie and the like. It isn't extravagant, but Akko could tell Diana liked it. Their second date was almost exactly like the first one, but instead of going through the park, they went to an oceanarium, which Diana liked very much, especially the part where they watched a bunch of see lions. The blue eyed woman was technically beaming from her seat, giving a small sense of satisfaction as they took a photo beside a live sea lion.

Their third date consists of them going to a planetarium this time. They both sat and stared a the glittering stars above them as they held hands, with Diana leaning her head on Akko's shoulder. It was romantic really, well, it nearly was until a kid started crying behind their seats. At the end, Akko walked her girlfriend home, chatting softly as they walked through the almost empty streets.

That night was their first kiss.

It was upsetting, frustrating, painful. At almost three years of dating, they had their first real fight. It was over jealousy of course. Apparently, Akko had garner the attention of a businessman that was babysitting on the kids she's teaching. The constant attempt of asking her out on a date had made Diana extremely furious.

Andrew Hanbridge. That name left a sour taste on her mouth.

There were shouting and crying at their shared apartment for three years. It was chaotic. Then Akko's heart dropped.

"-I think you should go." Diana said quietly, shaking as she tried to hold back her tears. Andrew had apparently snuck a kiss on the crimson eyed woman's cheeks, lingering for a moment letting for all Diana to see with wide eyes when she was to pick up Akko from work.

"What?! Are you serious?! I didn't even do nothing, and you know that!" Akko reasoned out. "Diana, you know I won't do that to you." She walked slowly until she reached the blue eyed woman, holding both her shoulders gently before engaging into a hug.

"You...promise?" She heard Diana say, as she clutched on her clothes. Pulling away, Akko bumped their heads together and nudged her nose with Diana. "I promise, with my wholleeee heart." She grinned, causing the blue eyed woman to giggle before she leaned in for an affectionate kiss that lasted for what felt like eternity, before she pulled away.

"I love you." Diana said softly.

"I love you too."

Alright.

Alright.

Six years of dating. Diana is still beautiful. In fact she's grown more beautiful in Akko's eyes. Often times the blue eyed woman would point out to her that she's staring. Yes, she's doing that a lot now. Staring for no reason, besides the fact of only staring at Diana's extremely beautiful features.

She is so lucky. How did she ever deserve Diana?

"Akko? Wake up sweetie, you're almost late for work." Akko groaned, turning to the side, she wrapped her arms around her long time girlfriend's waist. "I don't wanna." Diana chuckled at Akko's childishness. "Come on, I prepared breakfast for you. Wouldn't you want to join me?" It took a few seconds before the crimson eyed woman finally caved in. Groaning she sat up, as usual, she had her bad hair bed which made Diana laughed, and also a goodmorning kiss. Before she stood up and out of their bed, peering through her shoulder to look at Akko for a few moments, before heading out to the kitchen.

The crimson eyed woman sighed contentedly.

"I love her so much."

She was extremely nervous. Clutching at the small box in her pocket, as her other hand holds Diana's. It was time. She ready to pop the question to Diana. Would she say yes though? Hopefully she say yes. I mean, if Diana didn't... Well, she could wait for another year or how many more years to come until the blue eyed woman finally answers yes.

Akko inhaled and exhaled.

Today was their seventh anniversary. Oh boy. That was a long time dating.

The burgundy haired woman took Diana out to the same planetarium they had their third date, then on wards to the oceanarium to which they had their second. And finally the park where they had their first date.

She actually consulted Lotte and Sucy for this one, who were now officially dating by the way, and was also the one who came up with the idea. Well, Lotte did, Sucy just went and teased for almost about everything, but stopped when she saw Lotte give her a look before proceeding to congratulate her along with a sighing Sucy.

Man, who knew her friend Sucy could be this obedient?

So she went with this plan.

Diana and Akko stopped and sat on a bench. The park was pretty much deserted as it was pretty late at night. The stars were out along with the bright full moon. Great. This is great.

They were silent, their hands still held one another, it was a comforting silence. Kind of. Mustering up all the courage she have in her body, Akko spoke.

"Diana." She started. "We've been together for years. We've seen our good and bad and had come through the tough times. I love you, Diana. More than ever. I want to wake up with you beside me, kiss you in every chance I get, I want you to be mine and I as yours." Akko knelt in front of her girlfriend, as she brought out a small crimson box.

She opened it, revealing a ring. Blue eyed widened.

"Diana, will you marry-"

"Akko, I'm a witch." Diana said, causing Akko to freeze up, mouth agape and crimson eyes to widen. The silence was deafening. It was- and wait, did Diana just say she's a witch?

"You're a what?"

* * *

 **Hmmmmm I'm slowly updating Illusion but then I was struck by this idea, so sue me. Oh, and I've been spending a lot of time playing RDR2 and told to myself. 'Huh, wouldn't it be cool for Akko to be a gunslinger?'**


	2. Chapter 2

"Akko, I'm a witch." Diana said suddenly, causing Akko to freeze up, mouth agape and crimson eyes to widen. The silence was deafening. It was- and wait, did Diana just say she's a witch?

"You're a what?" The blue eyed heiress averted her gaze. "I'm a witch." She repeated, it took a while before her words started to sink in the other woman. "Diana, come on you can't be serious. A witch? What?" Akko laughed, as blue eyes watched her. Diana did not laugh however, causing her laughter to die down. Slowly, the burgundy haired woman's expression turned shock.

"You're...not joking are you?" Diana crossed her arms as she huffed. "Why would I jest? Surely I won't make up a joke when you're obviously in the middle of something important. The answer to your question would be yes by the way."

Akko's crimson eyes widened in surprise. But not because Diana said yes.

"Wait, so you're a witch? An actual witch?" She asked, the other woman sighed. "Yes."

"Witches actually exist?"

"...Yes."

"But I've never saw you do anything...witchy. You've never once used magic and I think I would've know if you did." She saw Diana avert her gaze and notice the blush that was dusting her face.

"...I actually did repeat time after our first kiss." She said softly, causing Akko to blush as well but she shook her head.

"And you're only telling this to me now? Seven years into this? Just when I was about to propose?" The crimson eyed woman asked, Diana averted her gaze. "I'm sorry, I don't know how you'd react if I did tell you. I've actually been meaning to tell you ever since we've been together, but I got scared in to thinking that we'd separate ways if I did."

Akko shook her head in disbelief, she reached for the bench for support as she sat down.

"Wow. You're, uh, you, wah...I don't know." She groaned, she felt Diana place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Akko. For telling you just now, when I could've told you earlier in this relationship. In a much better time. When you aren't about to propose." Diana shifted her gaze to her lap, as she clutched through her skirt. "I...I understand if you wouldn't want to contin-"

"So I guess we're getting married, huh." Akko said cutting her off, causing blue eyes to widened. The woman beside the Akko slowly turned to her. "Ah, but-but I'm, well, a witch. Aren't you mad that I had maybe casted a spell in order for you to fall in love with me? Aren't you scared?" Diana said not believing the crimson eyed woman who chuckled nervously.

"Well, did you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Oh thank God." Akko sighed in relief, the other woman looking at her in confusion. "I wouldn't want any of our time to be fake." Diana felt her heart skip a beat. Akko certainly is amazing.

The blue eyed woman gently cupped the other woman's cheek with her hands, before she leaned in for a kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but to them it felt like eternity. As they separated, Diana rests her forehead against Akko's.

"You're wonderful." The blue eyed woman said softly only for the other to hear. "I do my best wink, wink."

"Wink, wink?" Diana laughed. "How childish." The crimson eyed woman pouted before laughing along to her girl- oh, she almost forgot.

"Diana?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me?" The witch chuckled before placing a tender kiss on the burgundy haired woman's nose. "I already said yes, silly. The only thing that's missing is that you haven't place the ring on my finger." Akko nodded, taking the ring out of the small box and reaching out for Diana's hand and slipping the ring through her ring finger. A perfect fit.

"Diana?" Crimson locks on to blue. "I love you." She breathed out, the other woman chuckled leaning in for another kiss. "I love you too." Diana leaned in once again and smile into the kiss, then they separated.

The world was still. The stars twinkling and the moon shining beautifully around them. It was relaxing. The two newly engaged couple sat on the bench with Akko leaning her head on Diana's shoulder, their hands intertwined never letting go. It was silent, the relaxing kind. But it was interrupted by the witch.

"Akko."

"Hmm?"

"How would you feel about meeting my aunt?" Diana said, now looking at Akko who perked. "Aunt? Your aunt Daryl? The one that acts like an evil snake?" The blue eyed witch chuckled. "Yes, Aunt Daryl. Would you come with me?"

"Of course, I'd follow you whenever." The teacher grinned. "You're my fiancee after all." The term made Diana blush, causing her to try and hide her face through Akko's hair, The crimson eyed woman chuckled at the behavior.

"Aww, is little Diana being embarrassed? How cute." Akko laughed as the other woman pulled out slightly and looked at those crimson orbs.

"You're being mean." Was what she said before leaning in for a quick kiss, then pulling away. "I'm sorry, you're just so adorable."

"Hmm, well, you're not wrong about me being your fiancee I mean." Diana smiled, she lifted Akko's hand and placed a gentle kiss on her palm before directing it to her face, nuzzling it. "I...I can't believe we're engaged. Akko, I, you, you can not believe how extremely delighted I am. Delighted that you want me to be by your side, by accepting me." The witch said with tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. "I can't even begin to fathom what you even saw in me."

"I saw you, Diana. Your beautiful, inside and out. And I consider myself extremely happy by having you."

Akko smiled as she wiped the tears away from Diana's eye, while the other giggled, placing another kiss on her love's palm once again. "I thought I'd never have this happiness. I...Akko, I love you, very much." The burgundy haired woman's heart swell, moving her hand away from Diana's soft cheek and wrapping her arms around her fiancee, her face having a huge grin.

"I love you too, very, very much."

...

Akko woke up with someone wrapping their arms around her torso, followed by a kiss on her cheek. She smiled.

"Good morning." The witch whispered near her ear, while the other chuckled. "Mornin', you sleep well?"

"Hmm." Diana hummed, nuzzling her fiancee's neck. "How about you?"

"Of course, every night." Akko said happily, as she kissed the the blue eyed woman's forehead. "Hey, when are we going to your aunt by the way?"

"I was actually suppose to tell you yesterday, but I sent a letter to Anna that we'd be there today by noon." The witch said. "Today?" The burgundy haired woman asked, taken aback as she looked at Diana, panicking when she saw the frown that slowly etch on her love's face.

"Is that...not good with you?"

"Yes! I mean, no! of course not. I'm fine with whatever you want." Akko said, watching as she saw the witch sat up and gave her a smile. "Good, then I guess we best be going."

"What? Right now?" Diana leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Yup, now go get yourself ready, Miss Kagari." Akko's mouth agape. "Yup? Did you just say that?" Not believing what she heard. She felt her love's face pinch her nose.

"I can't say that word now?" The witch said, giggling when she saw the other woman shook her head and pout. "Of course you could!" Akko said. Diana remove the hold on the other's nose then she cupped Akko's cheeks, placing are gentle peck on her lips before removing herself from the bed. Crimson eyes following her every move. Marveling the sight of the blue eyed woman.

"Hey, Diana?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Diana stopped her tracks through the door, then looked back not responding. Only giving the other 'the look', before walking out of the room. The crimson eyed woman smiled to herself, plopping herself back to the comforts of the bed, sighing contentedly.

"Fiancee, huh. She's my fiancee." Akko grinned, before hurrying out of the door.

...

"Oh my god, you were serious." Akko breathed out in astonishment, looking at the attire Diana was suddenly wearing. She wore a navy blue pointed hat along with an unusual garb, holding what appears like a broom.

"Of course, I did tell you I'm a witch." Diana looking at the woman in front of her.

"Of- Of course you are! I mean, I guess I have not fully believed you yesterday." Akko said, chuckling nervously. The witch shook her head and took her love's hand in her own as they walk uphill. Diana led Akko to a clearing to avoid wandering eyes, they weren't that far away from the city, but not that near either.

Diana let go of the burgundy haired woman's hand. Akko watched her love as she saw her mount he broom, she raised both her eyebrows at the witch's action. She saw Diana breathed in and out before she uttered something of what appears to be a spell.

" _Tia Freyre!_ " Akko squeaked in surprise when she saw the blue eyed woman floats with the broom. "Good god." She breathed out, staring at her fiancee, then she perked up. "This is so cool!" Akko shouted, her eyes gleaming in amazement as she circled the other woman. "You weren't kidding, you can use magic! You're a witch!" The hyperactive woman shouted. ' _Thank the nines we're in a clearing.'_ The witch thought, as she giggled at the look Akko have on her face.

"Now, now that's enough. Instead of marveling the sight, why not have the experience?" Diana held a hand out to the crimson eyed woman, smiling. "From what you told me you always wanted to fly right?"

"I could?" Akko asked quizzically, the witch nodded.

"Of course, this is one of the main reason why I wanted to use my broom today to get to my house." She smiled, as the crimson eyed woman wag her imaginary tail and grab hold of her love's hand. Diana pulled her up, settling the other woman behind her.

"Whoa, this feels weird." Akko said, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Yes, it was weird for me to at the first try. But I assure you, you'd get used to this." Diana said through her shoulder. "Now, wrap your arms around me. I don't want you to fall off now." The burgundy haired woman nodded and did as she was told. She circled her arms around her fiancee and felt Diana sigh in contentment.

"Are you ready" The witch asked, whilst Akko nodded in excitement.

"Yep!" She said, popping the letter 'p.'

...

The duo flew for what seemed like hours. Akko marveling the sight beneath them, pointing out towards a certain area and playing 'I spy' with Diana, which she admittedly enjoyed.

Now the two were enjoying the air whipping gently through their face, the crimson eyed woman nuzzling her face through the hair of Diana. And what's more satisfying about this was that the witch took the opportunity to intertwined her hand with Akko's own whilst they were flying, while the other grips the handle. It was a few minutes before Diana sighted the familiar sight of her own house, running her thumb through the burgundy haired woman' hand as to alert the her.

"Akko? We're here dear." She heard Akko grumbled, but placed her chin on her fiancee's shoulder, her eyes widening in shock as she noticed the house they were about to land. "Oh man, that's your house?" She asked in shock, feeling the blue eyed woman nod. "Yes."

"Wow, I know you told me you're rich and all, but I never thought your house looks like a castle." Akko said in awe, causing Diana to giggle. "Well, it is a castle. This manor was built ever since the first generation of the Cavendishes, so it already existed in the medieval period." Crimson eyes widened.

"Seriously? So if this is technically a castle, then you're like a princess?"

"I suppose, I mean, I am now the head of this manor. So I would think that would basically make me as queen." Diana joked. "Hmm, Queen Diana? Hmm, I don't know about you but that sounds absolutely sexy." Akko whispered, causing the witch to flare. "I-I, A-Akko! How inappropriate!" The blue eyed woman shouted, while the other smirked. "Oh, you didn't think I was earlier." Diana's face became redder, as she could hear laugh. She huffed, pinching her love's arm, causing Akko to yelp in surprise.

"Ow, ow, ow, alright, alright, I give!" The crimson woman chanted in pain while laughing. Diana shook her head before she stopped pinching, she lifted the arm she pinched and kissed the sore spot gently. "Sorry for doing that, does it hurt?" Atsuko's heart skipped a beat, then she giggled. "Stop being so sweet, Diana."

They landed in front of the Cavendish manor, Akko, still at awe, can't believe that she's at her soon to be wife's house. She has never been here before, and it didn't technically entered her mind. She felt so out of place, wearing only casual clothes, whereas Diana wore clothing that was also casual but has the ability to turn even rags into a formal wear.

Akko noticed a middle age woman, wearing a maid uniform and a smile that was etched on her face as she watched them land. Anna, to which Akko assumed her name was, walked closer to them as soon as their feet hits the ground.

"Welcome back, Lady Diana." She greeted with a soft smile. The witch smiled in acknowledgement as she dismounts her broom, the crimson eyed woman following.

"I'm back, Anna, I thought I told you to only call me as Diana?" The blue eyed woman said, as Anna politely shook her head. "Even if you wish for me to do so, I still hold respect to you, Lady Diana." The older woman said with a knowing smile. "Well, what ever suits your taste then." The witch said before hugging Anna.

"I missed you."

"I did as well, Lady Diana." The older woman said, then as they separated, Anna's eyes shifted towards Akko, to which Diana took notice. "Oh, forgive me for that. Anna, this is Atsuko Kagari my lover." Akko took a nervous step forward and held out a shaking hand. "Uh, n-nice to meet you ma'am." Anna's peircing gaze made her gulp, but it instantly soften as she took hold Akko's hand. "A pleasure, Miss Kagari. My name is Anna" The crimson eyed girl released a sigh of relief, while the Diana chuckled.

"Anna, I actually wanted to tell you something of importance." The witch said, Anna removing her hold on the burgundy haired woman and shifted her attention towards the young witch. "Oh, what is it?" She watched Diana took Akko's hand and smiled at her, causing the older woman to raise a brow. "Well, I'm getting married." Anna's eyes lit up at the news.

"My what a wonderful news! Congratulations! When had you two been engaged?" The older woman asked with a bright smile donning her face. "I only asked her yesterday." Akko said, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, you've finally asked? From the letters Lady Diana's sending, you've been in a relationship for seven years. I'm happy for both of you." Anna said, then gave the witch a proud smile. "If only Lady Bernadette could see you right now, I'm sure she'd be extremely ecstatic. I'm proud of you, Diana." The blue eyed woman felt her heart swell in delight and happiness. "I, I'm sure she'll be." Diana said in a soft voice, then she felt Akko squeeze her gently then she gave her a smile.

"Why don't we head inside, I'm sure you're both tired from your travel. I have already have the chefs ready for your arrival, Lady Diana. But looking at your engagement, I'll have them prepare something special." Anna said, to which only the witch shook her head. "No need for that, Anna. Akko and I would only like a snack." Diana said.

The older woman nodded. "Of course, Lady Diana."

...

"This painting look like you but with a beard." Akko said. Diana gave her a huff and looked at the painting of her great grand parent. Looking at him now...he does look like her, but maybe more fat, masculine and those bushy beard he carries with poise. "I guess he does. He's my great grandparent, Arthur Cavendish. From what I know, he's apparently one of the most successful healer in our family. Well, of course along with the other sixteen."

The witch looked at her Grandparent's painting as he looked back with his soft blue eyes. "Hey Diana. I just noticed, gentle eyes really runs in your family." Diana looked at the crimson eyed woman, who was looking at her affectionately. She chuckled, suddenly remembering her Aunt Daryl.

"I don't know about that." Akko tilted her head cutely sideways before perking up. "Diana, do you have a painting of your own?" The witch shook her head. "I don't, unfortunately. Our painter, monsieur Fredrick, has recently passed. I was suppose to have it by the end of this month, but I guess that's been canceled."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." The teached said, then looked back at the painting. "Do you have a painting of you when you were young?" Diana looked away, contemplating for a moment before she finally nodded. "Yes, I suppose I do. Follow me." The witch took Akko's hand and lead her towards the area where her mother's painting was.

As they stopped, Akko's crimson eyes then look up at the painting in front of them, then she instantly looked in awe. The painting of a woman and a child, both have cheerful smile on their faces. The woman, Bernadette, held Diana tenderly as she smiled at the child softly. Diana, who was perched on her mother's lap, looked like she was laughing. Her smile wide and bright, the rosy cheeks she has on the painting made her look more childish and pretty.

"This was the last painting we took before she died of illness." The witch said sadly. "As a child, I always find posing for a painting was a waste of time, but that was the most happiest day of my life." Akko need not to be told of what her fiancee was feeling, instead she immediately wrapped Diana into a hug and give her small kisses on her face to comfort her.

"It's a beautiful painting." The burgundy haired woman whispered. "You're also as beautiful as your mother. And I'm sure she's proud of her little girl right now." Akko said, then Diana slightly pulled away. "Thank you, Akko." Crimson eyes looked at blue longingly, then Akko leaned in for a kiss. She blinked in surprise when she felt the witch place a finger to stop her.

"As much I love the act, I feel rather uncomfortable doing these kisses in front of my mother." Akko blinked once more, then she giggled as she turned her head back to the painting, giving it an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that Mrs. Cavendish." Diana chuckled, then led her fiancee to her old room. Akko giggled along the way with the witch eventually doing so.

As they were in front of the door to her room, the crimson eyed woman initiates the kiss, earning a surprised gasp from Diana, as she draped her arms through Akko's shoulders. Breaking the kiss, the witch hurriedly opened her room then was kissed once again by a hungry pair of lips, as she carelessly closed the door.

They kissed deeply, passionately. It was a rush of emotion they have felt before and they constantly wanted more. Akko elicited a low moan at their open mouthed kisses, their tongues battling for dominance and hands that starts to wander elsewhere.

They separated, continued, separate, continue. Diana gasp when she suddenly found herself lying on her bed, looking breathless and she noticed her love looks the same state as her. They looked at each other longingly before the witch pulled herself up and initiates a slow kiss. It wasn't the same as they were doing moment ago, this was gentle and warm. As they separated, Akko leaned in for another one but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Lady Diana, I only wanted to let you know that your Aunt Lady Daryl has arrived. Should I tell her of your presence?" Anna said through the door. Crimson and blue eyes blinked simultaneously, then they laughed.

"Yes, I would love that, Anna. Tell her I'll be down in a few minutes." Diana responded. Akko then dropped her weight on the witch, breathing in her scent. "Dear, we should fix ourselves. We wouldn't want Aunt Daryl waiting." She chuckled as the crimson eyed woman groan. "But Diana, can't we stay here?"

"Akko, I told you we'd be meeting Aunt Daryl. Don't be stubborn now." Diana said as she stroked the burgundy locks of her fiancee. "And besides, I have yet to introduce you to my horse." Akko perked. "You have a horse?!" The blue eyed woman chuckled at her love's childishness. "Of course, I was planning that after meeting my aunt, you'd like to go horse back riding and see the whole manor."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Diana giggled at Akko's hyperactiveness. "Then let's go meet my aunt."


End file.
